As a paste-like cosmetic agent used for beautifying skin, a cosmetic agent has been known which is applied to skin and removed after a while, whereby impurities, waste, and the like in the skin are removed together with the cosmetic agent. Such a cosmetic agent is roughly classified into: a cosmetic agent which turns into a film-like state with time after application thereof, and a cosmetic agent which maintains the paste form over time.
The cosmetic agent which turns into a film-like state after the application can be easily removed from the skin by holding a portion thereof and peeling off the film. On the other hand, as a method of removing the cosmetic agent which maintains the paste form even after the application from the skin, it is general to wipe off the cosmetic agent with cotton or the like, or rinse off the cosmetic agent with warm water or the like. Recently, a method of removing the used cosmetic agent more easily than these general methods has been desired.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2, there is proposed a method of using a skin cream blended iron powder and a remover including a magnet in its body in combination. By using the skin cream and the remover, the skin cream applied and used on the skin can be removed more easily than the conventional methods, and impurities and waste in the skin can be removed together with the iron powder contained in the skin cream.
Besides the process of removing impurities and waste from the skin, a process of imparting a beauty effect different from the removal of impurities and the like is also effective to enhance the beauty of the skin. As an example of such a process, there is a process of applying a skin lotion containing a beautifying component to skin, and allowing the beautifying component to infiltrate into the skin. When the beautifying component is infiltrated into the skin, a method such that the beautifying component is applied to the surface of the skin and naturally infiltrates into the skin over time is usually employed. Meanwhile, in recent years, as a method of promoting infiltration of beautifying components into skin, a method such that electrical treatment is performed using an ion introducer after a skin lotion containing an ionized component is applied to skin, as disclosed in Patent Document 3, for example.